harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of Seasons
Story of Seasons (牧場物語つながる新天地, Bokujō Monogatari: Tsunagaru Shin Tenchi, lit. Ranch Story: Chained New World) is the second title of Bokujō Monogatari series on Nintendo 3DS, and also the first entry to the re-branded Story of Seasons series for international market. 'Game Features' *You can change your character's hair style and color, eyes, skin color, the hat you wear, your glasses if you choose to wear them, clothing outfits, and up to three accessories. *The object placement system is also in this version, both for your farm and for the town itself, but it is unknown yet whether you have to place villager housing or you are just managing the layout and aesthetic feel of Oak Tree Town. You will have a workshop on your farm, just like in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning, to craft objects. You can buy crafting materials from Gunther the town carpenter. His shop is managed by his spouse Corona. You can also decorate and customize the interior of your house not only with wallpaper and carpet, but object design and placement such as cabinets, beds, decorations, etc. *You can set up a wildlife safari, housing a variety of exotic animals such as monkeys and parrots. The safari will be toured by the other villagers, but no scoring system (if any) has been announced yet. There will be wild items that you can only find within your safari, and the mine is also located inside the borders of your exotic animal area. *The game is centered around the other lands in the game. The countries have specialty trades that you can buy from, and they will buy preferred items from you such as animals and clothing accessories There is a Trade Depot set up in the game where all of the in-game countries will visit and set up store. Interacting with the other in-game countries will unlock new things. The Trade Depot will also have requests from countries (sort of like the message boards in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns). ** Later on in the game you can get your very own shop to own, in which you can set different themes and get put in items to sell to potential customers, it is all an automatic process you only need to go to collect your money, you can sell items at full or half the price. Some of the themes are: farm produce shop, random shop, restaurant shop, bread shop, sweet shop, juice shop, clothing shop, fish shop, flower shop, vegetable shop, interior shop, antique shop, and item shop (the only ones I know it could be changed when localized). Each theme changes the look of the shop to suit the theme. *Besides the wildlife safari, the new animals are the Angora Rabbit you can care for on your farm, the deer that is used for transporting goods to the Trade Depot, the Brahman cow, a camel (produces hair), goat, and the new brown Araucana chicken that lays high quality eggs. Normal sheep, white chickens, silkie chickens, hair toupe cows from A New Beginning, white alpaca, suffolk sheep, jersey cow, and llama have returned. *Dogs, cats, and horses as pets are now available. You can ride the horse, the dog herds your livestock animals, and a cat will find items for you. *Crops are planted in a 3x3 square. Sowing, watering, and harvesting can now be done to the entire 3x3 field instead of one at a time, which allows you to care for more fields in less time. *MAQL collaborated with Nintendo to put Super Mario themed crops into the game. You can grow the growth super mushroom, the fire flower, and the invincibility star on your farm. These crops will have special benefits. The fire flower clears your fields of dead crops, and the star appears to fertilize. The mushroom makes crops grow faster or larger; it is hard to tell at the moment. *The game has wifi/internet connectivity and 3DS StreetPass with other players. With the StreetPass, the people you SP data with will become characters in your game, and you can see their data profile information (character name, farm name, year, portrait, shipping profit, etc.). You can also wifi connect with other players to visit their farms and tend to their crops and animals. You also can trade items. *You can go fishing with a fishing pole, or you can go swimming off of the river docks to catch fish and other items in the water. http://fogu.com/hm12/ fogu.com Story As the protagonist of the game, you are bored with your regular life. You receive a flyer announcing the need for farmers in Oak Tree Town, and decide to risk it all to move to the small village. There are other farmers living in Oak Tree Town, who will teach you how to run your new farm. Together you will help each other become successful.http://fogu.com/hm12/ fogu.com The default male name appears to be Johnny, and the default female name is Annie. 'Friendship' If you want to check your friendship level with someone who does not bear a flower all you need to do is press the L button when next to them *Scribbles - Lowest *Dot Bubble *Curved Orange Line *Yellow Lines *Rainbow Musical Notes *Sparkles *Hearts - Highest 'Marriage' The marriage system in Story of Seasons is similar to Harvest Moon: A New Beginning. You must first give the bachelor/ette gifts to increase their affection. By raising their heart meter, you're able to see their heart events. When they reach a blue heart, you can confess your love for them and give them a ring, which will officially make you and the bachelor/ette a couple. Continue raising their hearts until you're able to propose to them using the blue feather. This is your marriage proposal, and if they are at a high enough affection level, they will accept and you will become engaged. Alternatively, you can also have a reverse proposal done by the bachelor/ette once you satisfy certain requirements. There are a total of 3 different wedding options: *The Simple is a Western wedding that costs 100,000 G. *The Deluxe wedding is an Eastern wedding that costs 500,000 G. *The Luxury wedding can either be an Eastern or Western wedding that costs 1,000,000 G.http://fogu.com/hmforum/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=161411&p=5125281&hilit=wedding+plan#p5125281 After marriage, you and your spouse can have up to two children, and there is even a possibility for twins! However, the amount of time for the pregnancy event depends on which wedding plan was chosen. *'Simple Plan' - 60 days *'Deluxe Plan' - 40 days *'Luxury Plan' - 30 dayshttp://fogu.com/hmforum/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=161411&start=2100#p5128930 'Marriage Candidates' Bachelorettes * Agate * Angela * Elise * Iris * Licorice * Lillie Bachelors * Fritz * Kamil * Klaus * Mistel * Nadi * Raeger 'Villagers' Townsfolk * Corona * Eda * Gunther * Jonas * Lutz * Margot * Marian * Maurice * Melanie * Otmar * Veronica Nature Sprites * Flick * Gusto * Mora * Pepita * Torque Judges * Del Cossa * Matsuba * Saffron * Woofio Magical People *Dessie *Witchie Gameplay Videos External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Miiverse (Japanese) *Official Website (English) *Miiverse (English) ''References'' Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Games Category:Story of Seasons